


in the morning light

by vitrine



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: Jackson had to wake him up, but he really didn’t want to be cussed out.





	

Jinyoung wasn’t like Youngjae where he would immediately hug you if you tried to wake him up. He wasn’t like Jaebum who would groan and tell you to be “ _ quiet, I’ll wake up in an hour _ .” He wasn’t like BamBam or Yugyeom who wouldn’t wake up unless an earthquake was happening. 

 

Jinyoung was an entirely different person when he was being woken up. Depending on how exhausting his day was, he could be terrifying or just full out bitchy. Even so, Jackson had to wake him up, but he really didn’t want to be cussed out either. He went back and forth from leaning over Jinyoung’s form, to pacing around the room, trying to figure out how to navigate the situation. Just when he was about to give up, a hand sluggishly crept up from under the blankets and grabbed his wrist. Jinyoung’s eyes gazed warily at Jackson, his voice distant and drowsy as he said, “What’re you doing?”

 

Jackson froze. He was trapped. It was hard to tell if Jinyoung was glaring at him or if his eyes were too covered with sleepiness to glare properly. “What?” Jinyoung asked, annoyance lacing through. 

 

“ . . .I had to wake you up for something,” Jackson admitted.

 

Jinyoung scowled. “For what? It’s-- what time is it? 2AM? Wha---”

 

“Will you marry me?” 

 

The silence was heavy enough to break the ceiling. “...The hell you just asked me?” 

 

“I---”

 

“Did you just ask me to marry you at 2AM?” Jackson hoped Jinyoung couldn’t see how the red blush painting his face was leaking over his ears and into his hair. Or that his hands were shaking too badly for him to hold the engagement ring box still. 

 

“I bought the ring last week and I was gonna wait until the morning, but I--I got too anxious and---”

 

Jinyoung grabbed his wrist again and pulled Jackson toward the blankets. “Jackson? Get in here.”

 

“But---”

 

“Come to bed, Jackson.” Now that was a definitely glare. Without another argument, Jackson climbed under the sheets with Jinyoung and situated his limbs until they were holding Jinyoung tightly. The other man nuzzled his chest, sighing. 

 

“Propose to me in the morning, after breakfast, after my shower, when I’m fully conscious,” Jinyoung said, as he kissed Jackson’s chin. “And then I’ll say yes.”


End file.
